


Au besoin on connaï l'ami.

by OpheliacOfCamelot



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: France (Country), Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliacOfCamelot/pseuds/OpheliacOfCamelot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You only know who your true friends are in two settings, the hospital or jail.</p><p>When Paris mourned in darkness, the rest of the world lit a candle for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Au besoin on connaï l'ami.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this story was written as a tribute to the Paris attacks, and I've actually had this in my files for a while but I have been debating whether to post it or not. I realized I have nothing to fear, and I trust everyone who dares click here after the obvious quotes in the 'summary' is mature enough to deal with it. No shipping will be included at all, it's all friendship. 
> 
> I did do my research, an awful load of it as I've been following the aftermath step by step. Any complaining comments will be deleted, as I did give fair warning.
> 
> This was written as a three part story.

"Good team, dog humper, but I hope you are ready for leaving this stadium with your tail in between your legs."  
The German chuckled as he took a small sip of his beer, set it down next to himself and wiped his lips off a few drops that slid down the side of his mouth. "If you say so, but do not forget who won the last world cup."  
The Frenchman appeared absolutely appalled by the other's response, he just turned his face back towards the center where all the players were showing a rather tight game. His blonde locks bounced from his left shoulder to his back, "As if that means anything, you know you bought all of the referees. Don't lie." To this, the German chuckled louder, shaking his own head as he too returned his interest to the game. The fault overall was that no one so far had brought much out of their safety zones, the ball was kicked from one side to the other and remained at the center nonetheless. Scheisse.   
Suddenly, it wasn't the game that mattered, everyone stopped to look at their surroundings. Was this some sort of celebration? If so, for what, no goal yet on either side, so what was the loud noise? But no, a terrible feeling in his gut told him there was more to this, and when he turned to the shaking Frenchman, the other's face confirmed it all. "What's wrong?" Francis appeared to be in a state of shock, he trembled and his face had lost colour but nothing left his mouth but small whispers in his own tongue that the other could no understand. "Non.... mon citozens.. jamais.. pourqoi.."   
"France? Francis? FRANCIS." He had no other option that to shock him back to reality, with a slap to the face. The Parisian quickly reacted as he raised his hand to rub his own cheek, "How is Hollande? WHERE is Hollande?" Francis asked as he immediately rose to his feet on shaking legs, Ludwig still very much confused. "I do not know? What's wrong?"  
"Help me find him."  
"Why?"  
"Do no question me in this moment I just-" Before he could finish his questions came men in suits, who he figured as much were part of the President's security team. The smaller blonde rushed to them,  
"Ce qui s'est passé? [What happened here]"   
"Je suis désolé mais nous ne sommes pas autorisés à parler en public à ce sujet, nous vous emmènerons à Monsieur Hollande, suivez-nous et ramener Monsieur Allemagne. [I am sorry but we are not allowed to speak in public on this subject, we will take you to Mr. Holland, follow us and bring Mr. Germany]" Francis nodded in understanding, so it was something grave. Nations live everyday with pain, their citizens passed all the time, but what he had felt was a mass dead, a grand attack, something horrible, and he still felt it. His entire being was on fire although his physique was cold in fear, were they under a terrorist attack? Most likely. He had to turn to the German,   
"Mon ami, if you trust me I ask of you that you follow me and make no questions until we reach our destination, it is for the greater good... I fear I am under attack."  
His fears were confirmed, so there had been an explosion.

**Author's Note:**

> My condolences to anyone who's lives were affected in any way by the Paris incident. My deep respects, and may you have a better 2016.


End file.
